Regalo
by eclipse total
Summary: [Viñeta] "Sentimientos y pensamientos de Inori al final... — Te lo doy — Dijo Inori extendiéndole el hilo rojo tensado entre sus dedos. Ese sería su primer y último regalo para él."


**Disclaimer:** Guilty Crown no me pertenece, esto es una obra de fans y para fans sin fines de lucro.

Sentimientos y pensamientos de Inori al final... No hay mucho del anime, y lo entiendo porque el final fue concluso, aún así me sorprendió encontrar tan poquito en español... este es mi granito de arena, la verdad es que aunque conocía el anime por "egoist" (También canta los endings de mi anime favorito, PP) desde el 2013, no lo vi sino hasta principios de este año xD siento que nadie lo leerá, pero de igual forma lo quiero dejar aquí porque AME este anime y a estos dos.

* * *

No pudo evitarlo, sintió sus ojos humedecerse, antes de que todo empezara jamás se hubiera visto en esa posibilidad. Hubiera sido rídiculo tomando en cuenta su monstruosa naturaleza. Un alma es algo propio de los seres humanos, alguien creada con el propósito de ser utilizada como arma jamás aspiraría a algo así.

Ese era su corazón artificial, un arma creada para provocar el daño.

Recuerda el momento en que Gai la sacó de aquel lugar, cuando le dio un nombre y un hogar, ella pagaba todo eso peleando por su causa. La persona más especial en ese momento era ese hombre, no había amigos ni camaradas, solo un hombre al cual serle fiel como su nueva arma... Todos aquello cambio con la llegada de Shu.

Accidentalmente se convirtió en el arma de Shu, pero eventualmente se hizo fiel a él, al joven estudiante que se preocupaba por sus compañeros, el que fue a salvarla cuando pretendían usarla para traer de nuevo a Mana, el que nunca la dejó sola, el que pudo ver la obscuridad en su propio corazón y vivió con ella, el que la escuchó cuando ella misma notó que seguía siendo un arma, cuando atacó personas y aún así la defendió.

Un alma es propia de un ser humano... Un corazón artificial estaba destinado a no tener una.

Un corazón artificial estaba destinado a estar vacío... Por completo.

Pero entonces... ¿Por qué no lo sentía así?

¿Por qué podía llorar? ¿Por qué se sentía tan llena por dentro? Aun cuando el cáncer se propagó por cada rincón de su cuerpo, una lagrima rebelde logró abandonar su ojos derecho antes de quedar cubierto también, dando vida a una hermosa flor de cristal.

Ella nunca necesitó amigos, ni camaradas o una vida...

Y sin embargo eran cosas que por un corto tiempo logró conocer al lado de Shu, pudo conocer la obscuridad dentro de ella y vivir con eso, como lo hacía día a día Shu desde que tomó responsabilidad de sus compañeros. Para todos era un dictador, para ella era un humano que sufría inmerso en la obscuridad de su alma, lo veía todas las noches en lo profundo y obscuro de sus ojos humanos.

¿Qué se observaba en los ojos de ella? Siempre supuso que nada... pero, entonces, ¿Cómo una lágrima saliente de esos ojos podría crear algo tan hermoso y frágil como esa flor? Supo la respuesta cuando volvió a sentir el calor del castaño, cuando se abrazó a su pecho y Shu comenzó a absorber el virus con su propio corazón.

Shu era cálido, pero guardaba obscuridad en su corazón, a pesar de eso se encontraba ahí, tomándola de la mano, como si de una humana se tratase. Supo que por eso ya no era un arma, fue Shu quién le regaló una vida y compartió su alma con ella hasta que fue capaz de crear una propia.

_Un alma y un corazón son algo propio de los humanos..._

— Te lo doy... — Susurró Inori.

_Pero ellos rompieron la regla..._

El hilo rojo se estiraba entre los pálidos dedos mientras se los ofrecía al castaño.

_Él le regalo algo que nadie más pudo haberle dado..._

Una escena parecida a cuando se encontraron por primera vez. Sin embargo, esta vez, Shu lo tomó.

_Por eso ella le regalaría algo más importante..._

Inori sonrió.

_Siempre estaré junto a ti, Shu..._

Con una mirada de espanto vio como Inori se alejaba y él quedaba libre de aquella prisión. No quería perderle, no a Inori, pero ella ya había decidido darle su primer y último regalo, esperando fuera suficiente gratificación por todo lo que el castaño hizo por ella.

_Un corazón capaz de guardar sentimientos hermosos por alguién._

_Por qué todo era por y para esa persona._

_Y desde un principio su corazón ya le pertenecía a Shu._


End file.
